


Hyung, I Need Your Expertise

by konstay0629



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Jisung is an AO3 writer, M/M, Minho is a supportive roommate, Some domestic fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minsung - Freeform, my cat is my beta reader, stream levanter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstay0629/pseuds/konstay0629
Summary: “If it isn’t too much to ask, can you also show me how, hyung?” Jisung says, stuttering. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest that it feels like every beat is echoing throughout his entire body.Minho, meanwhile, feels like he’s reeling. Did he really hear Jisung right? Is Jisung really asking him to kiss him right now?---or an AU where Jisung writes in AO3 for fun, and Minho is his new roommate who’s willing to give him a “lesson” to help make his love stories more romantic.♡
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 332





	Hyung, I Need Your Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Sunshine and Mixtape 5 while writing this lol. Anyway, enjoy reading! ♡

“Adopt cats… raise succulents… coffee shop… childhood friends… enemies to lovers…” Jisung mumbles to himself as he scrolls through a list of possible fanfic plots to use for a new story. He’s been itching to write another fiction for some time now, but he just can’t seem to think of a good story, and it’s frustrating the hell out of him.

It’s like he wants to put all his pent-up creativity into writing but he can’t think of _how._ So he’s here, cooped up in his dorm for the weekend, scrolling through different plot ideas for inspiration, and determined to come up with a plot at the very least before the day ends.

“Supernatural… soulmates… roadtri-” Jisung’s continuous mumbling is cut off by a loud crash in the hallway just outside his room, followed by a knock in his door. He groans to himself. He forgot that today is supposedly his new roommate’s move-in day. _How am I going to focus on writing now?_ He grumbles as he got up and opened the door.

“Hello!” His new roommate’s friendly smile falters a bit upon seeing Jisung’s grumpy look. “My name’s Lee Minho. I’m your new roommate.”

Chastising himself and mentally slapping the back of his head for not being hospitable, Jisung gives Minho a bright smile and offers his hand. “Hi! I’m Han Jisung. Come in. Let me help you move your stuff.” He says, moving to carry one of the boxes in front of the door.

“Oh no, it’s okay! I don’t have too much stuff anyway. I just have a couple of boxes left downstairs.”

“No, I insist. Please let me help you so I can make up for being a brat earlier. Really sorry about that, I’m just feeling a little frustrated today.” Jisung smiles at Minho sheepishly, pushing the boxes into their room so that Minho can get the remaining ones downstairs.

It didn’t take long for them to move all Minho’s stuff into the room — he wasn’t lying when he said he only had a few things. Even his clothes were easy to move since they’re all wrapped in bundles that Jisung thinks are cute and can potentially be used as a unique talking point for one of his stories someday.

“What year are you in, by the way?” He asks Minho as he pours water into one of the glasses and gave it to him.

“I’m in senior year, dancing major. My previous roommate graduated already, so the housing management moved me out from that room and transferred me here. What about you?”

“I’m a sophomore, writing major. By the way, my brother brings me food every week because I don’t know how to cook, so I have lots in the fridge. Feel free to eat some of them, but only if you share yours with me too.” He tells Minho amicably, pointing at their shared kitchen.

“Sure. Don’t worry about cooking - I know how the basics. I’ll cook dinner for us today. It’s my treat, since you helped me out.” Minho smiles at him, and for a second Jisung is reminded of a cat. In fact, Minho’s appearance and movements are very feline-like that he can’t help but be amused. He didn’t notice earlier just how much his features look so… majestic? Regal? Rich? Jisung can’t find the right word for it, but Minho looks like a boy next door from a well-off family, adored by his parents for being a filial son but with a unique, flirty personality hiding behind his smirk. _Smirk?_ _Wait, why is he smirking like that at me?_

“You’re staring.” Minho tells him amusedly.

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I tend to do that a lot with everyone-“

“So, what you’re saying is I’m not special and it’s no big deal?”

“No! What? You are! W-wait, I mean… Hold on a second, words are hard.” Jisung stutters, flustered and at a loss for words. Minho lets out a happy little giggle that makes him feel something funny in his stomach. “What I’m trying to say is I tend to stare at people and get lost in my thoughts while I study their features and think about their personalities. Not that I’m judging you or anything, it’s just my imagination being a little extra. But you’re special. I mean, everyone’s special, right?”

“Right. Okay. And what’s the personality that you associated with my looks?” Minho asks amusedly.

“I think you look like a son of a chaebol - a kind-hearted flower-boy-next-door on the outside but are actually hiding flirty, naughty thoughts on the inside.”

Minho looks at him with a bewildered expression. “Uhm… okay?” Minho cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly. Jisung actually made an accurate description of his personality, but he’s not going to admit that. “I bet you write Rated R stuff that’s why you think like that.”

“Hah! I wish! But I don’t have any experience, so I don’t know how to write that.” Jisung laughs loudly, waving one of his hands in the air as if trying to shoo away the ridiculous thoughts.

Again, Minho is bewildered. What’s he supposed to say to that? “ _Sorry to hear that?” “Want me to help change that for you?”_ All the possible responses he’s able to think of sounds inappropriate, especially for two people who just met. This new roommate of him seems too candid for his own good. “Uhm… I have some experience; you can ask me if you need help.” Minho says, regretting it a second later after realizing how it sounded so weird.

Jisung can feel his cheeks heating up and his heartbeat picking up pace. Before Minho can notice his blush, he gave him a grateful smile and plopped down on his own bed, grabbing his laptop. “Thanks hyung. Call me if you need help with your stuff, I’ll just be here writing.”

A couple of hours later and Jisung finally got 2,500 words down on the story he’s writing about a ridiculously gorgeous man who falls in love with the guy who attends his “Bundle-Making Seminar.” It doesn’t make any sense, but it’s cute. And of course he got the inspiration from Minho, but he’d take that secret to the grave.

Speaking of his new roommate, Jisung watched as Minho toss the slices of vegetables he’s been working on into the heated skillet, the smell of sautéed food wafting throughout the room and making Jisung’s stomach growl. He closed his laptop and stood, stretching for a bit before walking toward the kitchen area and watching Minho with awe.

“Wow. You look like a professional.” He complimented as he watched Minho add in thin slices of beef and flip the food in the pan.

“Nah. I’m just showing off since you’re watching.” Minho smirked.

Jisung snorted at him. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“You can set the table if you want. This is almost done.”

Jisung set to do that, and then he heated the leftover japchae his brother cooked for him two days ago. Once the food was done, Minho placed the skillet over the table, not bothering to put the beef bulgogi in a serving dish. Since they’re already abandoning proper dining etiquette, Jisung decided not to scoop rice into different bowls and placed the entire rice cooker in the middle of the table instead.

They shared a meal just like that — scooping heaping spoons of rice right from the pot and then stuffing their faces with beef. Everything tasted delicious and Jisung isn’t exaggerating if he says he literally scarfed down his meal. They only managed to do small talks in between chewing, but Jisung made sure to compliment the other’s cooking, which made Minho smile sheepishly.

They fall into a comfortable silence after eating. Jisung patted his full tummy shamelessly.

“Hyung! I bet you’re the best roommate I’ll ever have!” Jisung suddenly exclaims, giving Minho his brightest smile.

The older male blinked at him for a couple of seconds before he broke into a fond smile as well. “Hmm… you think so? Okay, let’s continue living happily.” He says, offering his hand for Jisung to shake.

That day, even though he’s feeling really lazy and he just want to get back to writing, Jisung tasked himself with cleaning up the table after they ate to pay back Minho’s efforts. And he did it again the day after that. And the next seven days after that, too. And the next thing they know, it becomes their routine.

~~~

“Jisungie?” Minho calls out fondly to his squirrely roommate as he enters their room. It’s 7 in the evening and he just got back from dance practice. Jisung should be here since his classes end by 3 PM every Friday. Sure enough, he saw the other boy slumped at his desk as he walked further into the room.

“Sungie?” He calls again softly since Jisung didn’t seem to hear him the first time, but again there was no answer from the other boy. He walked quietly toward Jisung and found out why. Jisung is sound asleep, his head bent at an awkward angle that would surely give him crimps in his neck if he doesn’t lie down properly soon.

Minho, being the caring and thoughtful hyung and roommate that he is, moved closer, fully intending to wake Jisung up and tell him to go to bed. But that plan fell through as soon as he noticed how puffed up the other’s cheeks were as he takes deep, steady breaths while in dreamland. Minho had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from cooing out loud at the adorable sight, and settled for staring at the younger boy instead. It’s been two months since he moved into this room – two months since the first time he almost cooed aloud at Jisung’s cuteness.

He’s being weird, he knows. Who in their right mind would think it’s ok to stare at someone sleeping. But he can’t help it – how can you honestly _not_ stare at someone as cute as Jisung? It’s perfectly normal to appreciate your roommate’s visuals right? Right _._

 _We are bros who are supportive of each other._ He tells himself.

After several pounding heartbeats, the meaning of which Minho didn’t want to think about, he finally reached out a hand and gently shook Jisung’s shoulder to wake him up. His other hand goes to Jisung’s hair to comb it back, the soft strands seamlessly running through his fingers and, for some odd reason, spreading warmth throughout his entire being.

“Jisung, wake up and move to the bed.” He says softly.

He almost felt guilty. He knows Jisung has been losing sleep these past few days because sometimes he wakes up at dawn and still finds the younger male typing away at his desk. Whatever story he’s working on, he’s either doing great at it, which is why he can’t stop writing, or doing bad, which is why he seems to be frantically trying to finish it. Minho tries to ease some of Jisung’s stress in his own way, usually by making him something hot to drink at night, like hot cocoa or herbal tea, but he knows that the younger seriously needs to make up for his lost sleep.

Jisung slowly comes to consciousness, blinking up at Minho with sleepy eyes, and the latter couldn’t help the fond and toothy smile from forming on his lips.

“Hyung? Did you just got home?” Jisung asks, voice a bit rough from sleep.

“Yeah. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“No. I thought I’d write first and just wait for you to come home to have dinner.

Minho ignored the fluttery feeling he’s having somewhere in the depths of his stomach. “What project are you working on anyway? You’ve been writing like crazy these past few days.”

“Project? Oh, this isn’t a project. I’m just writing a self-indulgent story on AO3 as a writing practice.” Jisung tells him with a sheepish smile.

“What?” Minho says in disbelief, “All this time, I’ve been tiptoeing around here trying to not disturb you, and making you late-night snacks and drinks, because I thought you’re doing school work.”

“Hey! This is just as important, you know!” Jisung defends himself with a pout, sounding offended. In all honestly, writing for AO3 should probably be the least of his priorities right now, what with all the deadlines he has to meet at uni, but what the heck – writing stuff for fun is more _fun_.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that it’s any less important. I’m just a little surprised because it was unexpected.” Minho sighs, giving Jisung an apologetic look. “Please forgive Minho-hyungie?” He bats his eyes as adorably as he possibly can, using every last bit of aegyo he has in his body.

Jisung tried to keep a straight face, but he’s soon spluttering in laughter. “You look stupid. Please don’t do that again.” He says as he hugs Minho. He didn’t know when they started becoming so cuddly with each other, but it just seems so natural for them so he didn’t mind. What he did mind, though, is the blush creeping up his cheeks as Minho rests his chin in the crook of his neck.

Minho orders two dozens of chicken wings to celebrate his finished story that night. For the first time in days, Jisung finally felt lighter. Now that he got his latest story out of his system, he can focus on his schoolwork. He seriously needs to have better self-control.

“Oh I forgot to ask. What’s AO3?” Minho asks him as they chomp on their second box of chicken wings.

“You don’t know what AO3 is?” Jisung asks him in disbelief. “It’s actually acronym for Archive of Our Own. It’s where different authors can upload their stories.”

“I haven’t heard of it, but I’d like to read your story there, so tell me more about it.”

“What? No. I don’t want you to read my stories.”

“Why not?” Minho asks, frowning as he wiped the bit of sauce on the corner of Jisung’s mouth using his thumb. He didn’t know why he felt hurt, but he does. Jisung seems to see the shift in his mood, so he explains himself.

“I’m just… not confident. No one that I know in real life has actually read my stories there, and I guess I’m just afraid of people telling me that they think my stories suck. These works are like my babies, you know?”

“First of all, I assure you that I won’t think your stories suck, because I’ve read some of your write-ups from school and I think you’re an amazing writer.” Minho reaches over the table to pat Jisung’s hand. “Second of all, you shouldn’t be afraid of criticisms, Sungie. I mean, nobody loves to be criticized, but it’s a normal part of life and you just have to learn how to deal with it.”

“I know, hyung. But… I don’t know. It’s easier when the person criticizing you isn’t someone important to you.”

Minho hums in agreement, choosing to ignore how his heartbeat picked up pace after hearing Jisung basically tell him he’s important. “I know how that feels. I’m the same with my dancing.” Minho says while nodding as he considers the thought, “I won’t force you to let me read your works. Don’t worry, I was just curious.” He assures the younger, pinching his cheeks.

There were a few beats of silence before Jisung finally answers him, “It’s okay. You’re right, and I trust you. Give me your phone and I’ll search up my profile on the site.”

Since Minho doesn’t have a profile yet, Jisung simply bookmarked his page on the older boy’s internet browser. “This is my profile, and you can see my works here.” Jisung says as he explains the site to Minho.

He almost lost his shit when Minho clicked the story titled “Bundles”, which was the one inspired by him when he first moved in, and started scrolling down to read. “Wait, _wait_! Don’t read that! I mean… Don’t read them while I’m here, okay?” Jisung frantically says as he fights off the blush from his cheeks. He stood up and left the table, mumbling something along the lines of done eating, taking a bath and sleep.

Minho just watched him with an amused smile on his face. He understands how Jisung feels because that’s exactly how he felt when he first let his friends and family watch his dance performances. The hesitation and self-doubt eventually decrease a little, especially when the people whose opinions matter to him compliment him, but he still feels shy sometimes. Knowing that Jisung values his opinion makes Minho absurdly happy, and he won’t ruin that trust by dragging Jisung’s work through the mud even if he ends up not liking them (although he highly doubts that).

Minho waited for Jisung to fall asleep before opening the site and scrolling through the younger’s profile. The title “Bundles” caught his eyes again – it’s the story that Jisung didn’t want him to read earlier. He debated with himself if it’s okay to read it anyway, but he eventually caved in to his curiosity.

Thirty minutes later and Minho’s giggling stupidly to himself, a goofy smile plastered on his face for the last half hour, as he finishes reading the Bundles story. He has a strong feeling that it’s about him, but he doesn’t want to assume. _Maybe I should teach Jisung how to make bundles?_ He giggles to himself again as he selects another story to read.

Most of Jisung’s works are a mixture of friendship, family, romance and humor, with a little sprinkling of drama – just enough to tug at the heartstrings. Some are long while others are short, but all of them are, in Minho’s humble and objective opinion, _beautiful._

Minho lost track of time, fully immersed in the beautiful world that Jisung managed to weave with his words. And by the time he’s finished reading his tenth story, the sun is already rising and slowly turning the inky sky a pink color. He’s sleep-deprived and his eyes are tired, but his heart is filled with warm, fuzzy feelings and his mind is full of admiration for the squirrely boy sound asleep on the other bed.

He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to express his fondness, and so, before he can rethink his actions, Minho got up from his bed and moved to Jisung’s, lying down next to him and tucking the younger boy into his arms.

“Hyung?” Jisung peers sleepily at him, confused by his actions.

Minho hums in contentment. “Let me just sleep here for a bit, please? I spent all night reading your stories.”

Jisung was silent for a while, and Minho thought he’d be kicked out. But then he felt Jisung nod his head against his chest as he mumbled a little “okay” before wrapping his own arms around the Minho’s waist and burrowing deeper into their embrace.

When they woke up, the sun is already high and it’s almost lunchtime. Good thing they didn’t have classes during weekends or they would’ve been late. Despite sleeping a lot less, Minho’s still the first to get up, heading straight to the bathroom to wash up before making their breakfast. He’s used to Jisung waking up later than him because the guy’s a heavy sleeper. After getting the food ready, he shook Jisung awake, telling him to wash up so they can eat breakfast together.

“You said you spent all night reading my works?” Jisung asks Minho sleepily as he tries to take a bite of his egg sandwich. “So… what do you think about them?” He continues hesitantly after Minho simply nods at him.

“Honest opinion?”

“Yes. Please.” Jisung answers, feeling anxious of what Minho will say.

“Honestly… I think they’re all beautiful.” Minho says, a sincere smile gracing his features, “I haven’t read all of them – I think I still have around five stories left – but I loved all of the ones I read.”

“Really?” Jisung let out the breath he’s been holding, relieved that Minho likes his works. But then he remembers that most of the characters in his recent works are inspired by Minho’s personality – a result of him crushing on his roommate. He promptly chokes on the hot coffee he’s sipping on, his face coloring in embarrassment and because of the scalding coffee on his tongue.

“Are you okay?” Minho pats his shoulder gently, a concerned look on his face.

“Y-yeah. I’m okay.” Jisung manages to stutter out, “Uhm, hyung, did you start reading from the oldest story?” He tries to ask inconspicuously (and fails, if the smirk on Minho’s face is any indication).

“No. I actually started with Bundles, and read up to the most recent ones.” Minho says with a mischievous and knowing look. Jisung’s eyes widen at that and the blush on his cheeks flared even more, but he chooses to stay quiet and play off his Minho references as no big deal.

“So…” Minho starts talking again after realizing that Jisung won’t respond to what he just said. “So, do you want me to start teaching you how to make bundles or…?” He trails off, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger boy.

“Ah hyung!” Jisung whines, reaching out across the table to smack Minho’s arms and then burying his face in his hands. “This is part of the reasons why I don’t want you to read them.” He says, his voice muffled by his hands.

Minho laughs his gleeful, childlike giggles at him. “What? I actually feel honored to be the inspiration for some of your characters.” Minho says while prying Jisung’s hands away from his face, and he means it. His cheeks still hurt from smiling too much last night at the thought that Jisung’s describing him in his stories. His heartbeat quickens again – he seriously needs to get that checked out by a professional, he could be having heart problems.

 _Or maybe you’re just too whipped for your roommate?_ His brain supplies unhelpfully.

The thought unsettles him, especially since he’s not sure if Jisung even thinks of him as anything but a roommate (who’s unnecessarily cuddly), so he quickly tries to shift his thoughts to other matters, like how Jisung ends his most of his stories with a hug.

“I have a question, though.” Minho says, “Why do you always end your stories with hugs? I mean, I’m not complaining. Concluding a love story with a warm hug _is_ great and sweet, but I mostly just see people end with kisses instead.”

Jisung shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Oh, uhm… I tried doing that but I just can’t seem to write kissing scenes properly ‘cause I haven’t kissed anyone yet.” He answers shyly, his cheeks and ears reddening _again._ At this point, his blush should probably just stay at his face, maybe that would be less embarrassing.

“Oh…”

“Oh?”

“Uhm… do you want me to try to describe them for you?”

“Oh… uhm, yeah sure, hyung. That would be helpful.” Jisung says uncertainly, his heart pounding in his chest.

Minho seems to really try to come up with a good description as he takes his time thinking, staring into his coffee with a pensive expression. It’s also then that he realizes how difficult it is to describe kisses, especially when all the ones he’s given so far don’t really mean anything.

“Hmm, I can describe how it feels physically, but I’m not really sure about the emotions that go along with it. Is that okay?” At Jisung’s nod, he continues. “A kiss… can feel soft at first, when it’s the first time you brush your lips with someone and you’re hesitating. It can also feel wet and insistent, if you increase the intensity a little and uhm, use your tongue.” Minho wasn’t aware that his gaze has shifted to Jisung’s lips as he speaks, betraying the thoughts in his head – thoughts of how it would feel like if he kiss Jisung right now, how lovely it would be to feel Jisung smile against his lips.

He also isn’t aware that his voice has trailed off, until he sees Jisung catch his plump lips between his teeth and hear him clearing his throat. Minho startles, shifting his gaze to anywhere in the room but Jisung.

“U-uhm… I-if it isn’t too much to ask, c-can you also show me how, hyung?” Jisung says, stuttering. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest that it feels like every beat is echoing throughout his entire body.

He didn’t know where he got the courage to say that to Minho – perhaps it was the older male’s intense gaze on his lips or maybe it’s his big fat crush on him? Whatever the reason is, it’s too late to back out now. He stares at Minho anxiously, waiting for a response.

Minho, meanwhile, feels like he’s reeling. Did he really hear Jisung right? Is Jisung really asking him to kiss him right now?

“W-what do you mean?” Minho stammers.

“Can I kiss you? Like… for scientific purposes?” Jisung would’ve thought the situation hilarious if it isn’t at his expense.

Would Minho pass up the chance to kiss Jisung? Of course not. So instead of answering, he moves to Jisung’s side and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his slimmer body. Jisung let out a small squeak, surprised by how close they were so suddenly.

It’s not the first time Minho has seen Jisung so up close, but it’s the first time he’s allowing himself to take in his soft features and etch them into his memory. His eyes were dilated, and the thought that Jisung didn’t know how they’re laced with desire sends a tremor down Minho’s spine. His lips are still softly parted in surprise, and his cheeks are dusted with a color that’s only slightly lighter than his reddening ears. Minho bent down and brushed his lips against Jisung’s cheeks, his temples, the tip of his nose. And when their lips finally met, it’s perfect. He realizes just how much he was missing out with the kisses he’s given before, because this one with Jisung is different. Jisung’s lips spark feelings Minho has never felt before.

Jisung’s heart, which was already beating fast when Minho pulled him close, beat even faster as the distance between them disappeared. Minho’s soft kisses on his face felt like fireworks, hot and electrifying. Their breaths mingled and Minho’s features became a blur as their lips melted into each other. And suddenly, Jisung understands why people describe kisses as something that takes their breath away, because that’s exactly how he felt.

Minho’s lips moved delicately against his, as if afraid that he would shatter. Every moves brings a surge of dizzying warmth and Jisung feels like he can’t – he’ll _never_ – get enough of this. He brings his hands to Minho’s chest and tugged at his shirt to pull him closer. Minho brings his hand to Jisung’s cheeks and inclines his head, tongue lightly brushing the younger male’s lower lips to ask for access. A soft moan escaped Jisung’s trembling lips, and that was all it took for Minho to slip his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him deeper, with much more fervor and urgent desire. It’s perfect – the feeling of Minho’s soft lips and tongue on his, with the taste of bittersweet coffee still on them, and Jisung felt like his entire is body is thrumming, exploding.

Their hands are everywhere, exploring and pulling each other closer and closer. They somehow made it to Minho’s bed without breaking the kiss, and made out for what felt like an eternity before finally pulling apart from each other, both catching their breath and panting from excitement.

“Wow.” Jisung breathes out.

“Yes. Wow.” Minho says, chuckling as he lightly thumbs Jisung’s lips, now red and even plumper from their kiss. He’s sure his own lips look just as swollen.

“That’ll definitely help me write kisses in the future.” Jisung says lightly. Feeling a sudden surge of giddiness at the thought that _he_ is Jisung’s first kiss, Minho smiles at Jisung fondly, pulling him into an even tighter embrace as they cuddle on his bed.

“Can we do that again? But like, not for scientific purposes…” Jisung says quietly, peering hesitantly at him.

Minho cups Jisung’s cheek with his free hand, the other one still looped around his body. “Sure.” He says, and before he could stop himself, he blurts out, “I like you, Jisungie.”

Jisung’s eyes widen at him and for a moment he thought he’d be turned down. But then Jisung hugs him tighter, his face pressed to Minho’s chest, and he softly mumbles “I like you too, Minho-hyung.”

There’s nowhere in the world Minho would rather be right now than here in their room, pressed against Jisung and feeling his warmth. And there’s also nowhere in the entire world Jisung would rather be right now than here in Minho’s embrace, breathing in his scent and looking up into his eyes as Minho bends down and kisses him everywhere all over again.

_Fin. ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Or shout at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/konstay0629) ♡


End file.
